


First Kiss

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evie share their first kiss. Her very first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Evie stood on the battlements with her back pressed to the cool stone and Cullen’s warm body against her front. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribs and the butterflies in her stomach were threatening to carry her away. Her mind raced wildly as Cullen’s hands settled on her hips – she couldn’t believe this was happening – then Cullen began to close the space between their lips and she couldn’t breathe.

She was light-headed and thought she would pass out which had nothing to do with her lack of air. They were about to have their first kiss, she was about to have her first kiss. Ever. No one had ever wanted to kiss her before. Her fellow mages in the Circle barely spoke to her, the noblemen away from the Circle wouldn’t give her a second glance – she was a mage, not marriage material – and the Templars? Well, Evie knew the rules. The Templars were off limits. Even if she did have a few crushes and fantasies over the years while growing up in the Circle.

Evie Trevelyan, twenty-two years old, never been kissed. However, Cullen was about to change that.

Evie’s eyes darted all over Cullen’s face as he continued to lean into her, unsure where she should look. His lips seemed like the logical place, but every time her eyes settled on the scarred pout a scorching heat pooled low in her belly that had her feeling even more bashful than she already was. Looking at his nose seemed silly, even if she thought it was the most adorable nose she had ever seen. Finally, his eyes were closed, the lids obstructing her view of the warm amber pools she could get lost in and frequently did.

She was beginning to think that perhaps she should close her eyes as well. If that was what Cullen was doing than shouldn’t she follow suit? He would know better than her, having more experience in these matters. At least, that’s what Evie had assumed, but she had never actually asked him. What if he was just as inexperienced and nervous as she was? Evie’s eyes widened even further at the thought, wishing she knew exactly what Cullen was thinking at that moment.

The space between their lips was growing ever smaller now. His nose was sliding along the side of hers. Just a few more millimetres and it would happen. Her very first kiss. Evie’s eyes slipped shut on their own volition just as Cullen’s lips were about to touch hers, but then a voice rang out and Cullen pulled away. Evie’s heart sank into her stomach and she felt cold without Cullen’s body wrapped around hers.

Evie dropped her gaze to the stone beneath her boots, desperately willing the burning in her cheeks to vanish. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she couldn’t hear Cullen’s or the intruder’s voices. She couldn’t bring herself to look, either; she knew her face was bright red. She would rather hide behind her matching hair than have to face any more embarrassment. It was hard enough to know that someone had likely seen her blundering over a simple kiss, knowing who it was wouldn’t make that any better. However, she was curious.

Steeling herself, Evie glanced over to Cullen and the intruder. Her eyes met Jim’s from over Cullen’s shoulder and she quickly looked away again. She lifted her hand to her cheek, hoping Jim hadn’t noticed the flush in them. Cullen must be needed somewhere; perhaps she should just go. She could slip away without notice, but what would Cullen think if she did? It couldn’t be any worse than what he must have thought after the other embarrassing things she had done in front of him.

With her decision to flee made, Evie’s focus returned just in time for her to hear Jim stammer out an apology. She watched helplessly as he backed away from Cullen before turning tail and all but running from the pair.

Evie was alone with Cullen again. Her mind began screaming for her to run; it was the smart thing to do. They were both too busy for something like this. There would always be something or someone who needed their attention more. She was only going to get her heart broken and possibly his at the same time. She didn’t want to hurt him.

Cullen turned to face her again, taking her option to flee away. She would have to give him an out. She didn’t want him to think he had to stay if there was a more pressing issue that required his attention; even if she did want him to stay more than anything in all of Thedas

“Cullen, if you have to-“ Evie’s words died on Cullen’s lips.

Cullen held her cheeks gently in his hands as he pressed an insistent kiss to Evie’s lips. She was lost, floating in a euphoric bliss. The feeling of his stubble rubbing her chin, his nose resting against the side of her own, and his lips, oh Maker his lips; so soft, warm, and wet as they moved along her own. Kissing Cullen was beyond perfection. A whimper escaped her before she could stop it and she could feel Cullen’s lips curl up at the corners.

With Cullen’s hands on her cheeks, Evie found herself trying to figure out what to do with her own. Should she be cupping his cheeks as well? Maybe place them on his shoulders? Or perhaps over his on her cheeks? Before she could decide, Cullen pulled her closer to him. She was pressed tightly to his chest now, the feeling of his body on hers making her shake. Evie whimpered again and quickly grabbed on the soft fabric covering Cullen’s waist to keep her trembling legs from buckling.

Just as Evie was starting to relax and enjoy her first kiss, Cullen pulled back the barest amount. He averted his gaze for a second, blushing just as much as Evie had been, before he lifted his eyes to hers once more. “I’m sorry. That was um, really nice…”

“You don’t regret it, do you?” The question tumbled from her lips before she could stop it, but she needed to know. He said he was sorry, being sorry must mean he thinks he’s made a mistake.

Cullen’s brows shot up. “No!” He gasped before his expression softened and a small smirk formed on his lips. “No. Not at all.”

Cullen leaned back in for another kiss, but this time Evie was ready. She lifted her hand, threading her fingers through the curls on the back of Cullen’s head; she didn’t want him pulling away again. It didn’t matter that there was very little time, or that something or someone would always need them more, she never wanted him to stop. She wanted to live and die in this kiss, his kiss and no other.

Cullen was Evie’s very first kiss and she knew from the moment their lips touched that she wanted him to be her last.


End file.
